Sunil Nevla
Sunil Nevla is a mongoose with a talent for magic. Usually, his magical tricks come in handy and can really wow the crowd, but he sometimes messes up, and apparently explosions are semi-common of his tricks. He is best friends with Vinnie Terrio. His dragon is a Terrible Terror named "Fearless Brave". Personality Sunil is a very crafty mongoose who loves magic. He is often shown to practice or may use it when it would come in handy. However, he's also very cowardly and even admits this as his most common of all faults. The others care deeply about him and he knows this, but sometimes it isn't enough to make him face his fears or worries. Sunil panics very easily, but when cobras come up (real or imaginary), he strangely turns very strong and competent and is able to do the job right. Blythe and Russell use his natural hatred of cobras to give him the confidence to help rescue the remaining pets (Zoe, Minka, Penny Ling, Pepper and Vinnie) from their imprisonment within the Largest Ever Pet Shop. Physical Apperance Sunil is tall, blue, with a small segment of lighter blue hair, muzzle, and tummy/chest. He also has light blue on the bottoms of his paws. His eyes are bright golden colored and he has a tiny pink-red nose. He has dark blue stripes on his back. The inside coloring of his ears are very dark blue. When in his Jedi Master Outfit, he wears a tan tunic with brown pants. A brown belt with a silver buckle, with a holster for his revolver, as well as a clip for his Lightsaber. Relationship with Fearless Brave Rivalry with Kaa Main Weaponry * S&W Model 36 subnose Revolver * Blue Lightsaber Shoto * RT-32 Blaster Trivia * Despite being an Indian oriented character, Sunil's species is depicted as a banded mongoose, which is actually an African subspecies. * Sunil's hatred of cobras is most likely due to the fact that snakes and mongoose are enemies that often fight each other. * Sunil has been able to hypnotize people, as shown in Gailbreak!. * Sunil's name means "deep or very dark blue" in Hindi, while Nevla means Mongoose. So Sunil Nevla means Dark Blue Mongoose. * His parents have appeared in Frenemies, it was also mentioned that they had wanted him to study medicine. * Despite Sunil routinely having success with magic, his abilities and knowledge of magic are often ridiculed by the other pets. * It's shown in Eight Arms to Hold You that he lives in an apartment in the third floor of the same building as Littlest Pet Shop. According to Julie McNally Cahill, with the Indian Nevla family * Sunil is voiced by Peter New, who also voices Big McIntosh, Rarity's father, Caramel, Half Baked Apple, and Goldie Delicious * Sunil may hate cobras, but he accepts Rattlesnake Jake and Rattler as friends. Gallery Sunil Nevla (wielding Lightsaber).png|Sunil Nevla (wielding his Lightsaber) Sunil Nevla (corrupted).png|Sunil Nevla (corrupted by the Sith) Sunil Nevla (Jedi Outfit).png|Sunil Nevla (Jedi Knight Outfit) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Littlest Pets Category:Mongooses Category:Cowards Category:Shy Characters Category:Panic Attack Prone Category:Dragon Riders Category:The Resistance Category:Gunners Category:Laser-Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Corrupted Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Blaster Users Category:Jedi Knights Category:Indian-Accented Characters Category:Jedi Masters Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users